Confused
by Dawn Uzumaki
Summary: Makao's desperate. Unable to join the Girls Tennis Team, she only has one last chance; the Boys Team. Her plan to get in? Cross dress. Oh, the confusion. FujixOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ohayo! This is Dawn Uzumaki here! ^_^ This shall be my `_first_`fan fiction I have typed without writing anything down. This is actually my `third` one, but it really can't count because I discontinued two already... Oh well... Anyways, check out my other stories (when I have more)! I'll probably only have one fan fiction that I'll work on... once a month? Because of school and stuff, I can't believe I only have three more months until it's summer! [Is that a good or bad thing?]

Ooh, btw, _this_ chapter is in first person, story line is still (sort-of) undecided. I'm bad at humor... but... _go get reading! =)_

Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I did, it would have a bad plotline because I don't know how to write and because I'm really bad at drawing and because... Well, you get the point, don't ya? ;)**

* * *

Current Summary: _Fuji x O.C A new transfer student comes to Seigaku, jealousy sparks as the regulars take a liking to her after... cross dressing?! What happens when you add Inui's juice to the equation? Oh dear... This is going to be quite a ride for the regulars..._

* * *

Chapter One: The Guy I Know But Never Met

I woke up the next morning, exhausted from jet lag; I had just gotten back from America… _just_ yesterday! As sunlight hit the lids of my eyes and woke up my tired self, its warmth caressing my body like the thick, warm, fuzzy blanket that encircled me, and I sighed contently. I stared lazily up at the ceiling, its paint peeling off slowly from age. The walls of my room were blank; pushing away the fact of my loss, for Japan was a blank, new, page in my horrible life.

_If only I had did something…_

I then dismissed the subject; I had better things to think about, like today I would have to go back to school, yippee for me...! Oh wait! School?

"Ahh!" I screamed as I noticed what today _really_ was and hurriedly got dressed for school who had sent me a girl's uniform that I had ordered, small. It was a lily-white shirt encircled by a leaf green collar, pine tree green skirt that reached my mid-thigh, and a strawberry red bow rested on the collar of the outfit for school. Cute, but proper, a bit too short…

'_Private schools..._' I thought miserably, I had low self-confidence of my appearance. '_At least _all_ the girls have to wear this, so I won't be alone!'_ I thought, trying to cheer myself up.

Coming to my senses, I quickly rushed through my morning routines, ran downstairs, opened the fridge that I had set up just yesterday, it's shelves half full of food. I then grabbed the milk container, chugged it, closed the fridge, grabbed an apple, locked the door, and then ran for school.

Though Seigaku, the school I was to attend, was only a few blocks from home, I wanted to get there early so I could get all of my 'Student' stuff such as my ID card and agenda because this was my first day I was to attend the '_famous_' school. In fact, I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice the figure ahead.

"Oomph!" I mumbled as I bumped into the stranger, sorely I rubbed my head, which was hurting like crazy, and apologized. "Gomenesai!" I mumbled, bowing before the figure, still rubbing my forehead impulsively.

"Daijoubu desuka?" the stranger asked me, the voice was a soft baritone, one not of practice, and he put one of his warm hands awkwardly on my right shoulder comfortingly, seeing that I was injured. _Wait… He's a lefty? If he was a righty, wouldn't he have put his hand on my _left _shoulder? Oh betsuni…_

"Yeah..." I mumbled embarrassed, still surprised by the found, but also the gentleness of the touch. Slowly I looked up to the person to meet a bespectacled face. I gasped.

The figure that loomed above me was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, and I felt he could pass as a college student even though he seemed younger than that. He was only about a foot taller than me with his pale skinned face calm and peaceful, a person full of thoughts, not dreams, but goals. Perched on his fine pointed nose were his glasses, rimless as if not wanting to be seen, a ghost. His mahogany hair was swept across his face to the left side as if gelled, rather than stiff, it was wavy as I saw the wind pass through his hair wafting his wondrous scent into my nose. His dark brown eyes scrutinized me but all I could do was stare into those chocolate orbs, mystified.

I almost wanted to stare at him all day long, even though it was impolite, but something was attracting me to him, like an aura, and unconsciously I leaned forward to get a better perspective of where the sweet aroma of violets were coming from, even though his eyes were much more interesting. That was a mistake, as I looked for the place of scent his eyes had captured me in an endless abyss that swept me away like magic.

"Nani…?" I murmured in surprise, _this guy… who was he?_ I stared at him for a few more moments until I found myself on my knees, gazing up at him like he was a god, and so I quickly shook my head to clear my senses and with his eyes still analyzing me, I introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Makao, Makao Kawashima. What's yours?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Was all he said and I wondered what he was thinking about, he was just so interesting...

"Ne, Kunimitsu-san," I said vaguely, that perked his interest, I think, all I saw was a small spark that flicked across his eyes as fast as lighting, I wasn't even sure it was me swaying back and forth, about to faint. '_Ne' _was something that I liked using, like a filler word to get everyone's attention, even though I never really used it for its real meaning '_note'_. "Do you know where Seishun Academy is? I'm new here…"

He then caught my drift. "You're the new transfer student the teachers have been talking about." he stated, and I nodded my head in awe, when he got serious he looked so cool! Then said to me formally, "Come, follow me." And with that, he turned around and headed in the direction I was headed before, before this being, Tezuka Kunimitsu, had amazed me in his splendor.

I then followed him, staring at his model like hair, it gently flowing with the wind. Suddenly he came to a stop. "Here we are." Was all he said before he started walking in a different direction, to... tennis courts?

For a spilt second I studied the place I would call my school for the rest of the year before running over to follow him to the tennis courts.

There was a baize brick wall that surrounded the school. Sakura blossom trees were planted around the school, giving it a naturalistic look of purity and wisdom. The building itself was a huge monster of brick that matched the color of the wall with many windows. Peeking through, I could see rows of chairs and desks, the teacher's being off to the side so it wouldn't block the board, and a finely kept blackboard, not a speck of chalk to be seen, the eraser had done its work. Lastly, was the sign, the banner that marked the name of the building, _Seishun Academy. _I stared at it, admiring it; this was much cleaner than my old school.

Done looking around, I ran to the courts, where I could here the distinct bounce of a tennis ball upon a racket, and on the way, dropped off my apple core I had been chewing on nervously, _was he going to think I was a stalker?_ Soon enough, I found myself surrounded by girls. They were all peering at the courts and giggling about `_who's cuter_` from the regulars of the boys' tennis team who I couldn't catch the names of.

Pushing my way in to see whom they were all babbling about I noticed the guy that I met just a few minutes before. "Kunimitsu-san," I yelled to get his attention, when he looked at him, I smiled. "Arigatou!" and after that, I pushed myself out of the crazy crowd of fan girls to get my stuff to hear some girls wondering who I was, and hostile glares. _This sure was going to be an interesting year._

* * *

A/N: To those who were interested in the cross dressing part... It'll come soon... very soon... -_evil laugh: _MUAHAHA!!!- Anyway...

Please comment! I love constructive criticism! 3 =3 =)

See ya around in a bit!

_~ Dawn Uzumaki_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dawn Uzumaki here! =) Finally, eh? Well, I was sort of in a writer's block (and still is, I did mention that in my profile, no?) so I procrastinated by writing other things… Anyway, here it is… I really should plan things out better. Um, there are some random drabbles in there, don't mind me! Enjoy! =) [P.S: If there are any random numbers anywhere that's because I was using footnotes on it before for translations. And stuff in brackets are either "author notes"/ translations.] =3

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Prince of Tennis. =(

* * *

Current Summary: _Makao's desperate. Unable to join the Girls Tennis Team, she only __has one last chance; the Boys Team. Her plan to get in? Cross__dress. Oh, the confusion. FujixOC_

* * *

Chapter Two: Appearance

"Nya," a boy with red hair meowed, "did you hear about the new transfer student, Oishi?"

The boy he was talking to had bowl-haircut in which his bangs were two, small black ribbons cascading onto his forehead. His black eyes sparkled softly, chuckling at his friend's curiosity. "No, Eiji, I haven't. Where is this person transferring from?" he inquired.

Elated by his companion's response he continued hopping and down excitedly as they set about walking to their homeroom, his ruby locks bouncing in rhythm with the skip of his feet. With his ocean-blue eyes gleaming he explained the details about the rumors he heard and how many of the lower-classmen girls were unhappy that the transfer student was apparently trying to snag their friend's, Tezuka Kunimitsu, utmost attention.

By the time he was finished talking they were already at the place where they usually spilt up to go to their homerooms. With a swift '_good-bye' _did the shimmering-eyed, cat-like boy skip to his class, Class 6 #7, to listen to all the 'juicy' rumors he could overhear. Then, his friend sighed, _when was Eiji ever going to grow up?_

"Take your seats please," said the English teacher of Class 2 #3, his stare full of disappointment for his students, they always took a long time to get to their seats. Today he didn't have his coffee so he was a bit angry, but he hated being aggravated with children so he reminded himself blandly that he was saving up for a car and being mad at kids would lose him his job. Instead of yelling at them, he repeated his order. Once they were seated did he explain what today was. "Today, as you might have heard, a new student has transferred to Seishun Academy. Please respect her and do not give her such a hard time." With that he gestured toward the door and a girl tumbled in.

"Itte…" ["Oww..."] the girl mumbled, one of her eyes were closed in pain while rubbing her forehead where she could already feel a red bump forming. Inwardly she sighed,_ this just isn't my day… first bumping into a complete strange and then forgetting the time by talking to a teacher. _

"Daijoubu, Kawashima-san?" ["Are you okay, Kawashima-san?"] the teacher asked, worried. Already there was a cluster around the young student who was trying to straighten herself out.

"Don't worry about me!" she replied, jumping up energetically, hoping to make a good impression on her classmates. "I'm just clumsy, that's all!" she nervously laughed while standing up. Some girls started snickering at her and she then, embarrassed, looked distractedly down at the floor.

Beckoning for her to come to him the teacher introduced her, "This is Makao Kawashima. She comes from Hokkaido and…" he paused, not knowing what to say.

Makao knew this and bowed politely to her new classmates before continuing for him, "Hajimemashite? Makao Kawashima desu. Douzo yoroshiku. Do you have any questions for me?" ["How do you do? I'm Makao Kawashima. Nice to met you..."] Instantly hands were raised and she politely answered each one of them,

_Were you born in Hokkaido?_ "Yes, I was born in Hokkaido but my father and mother were Koreans."

_Did you go to a public school in Hokkaido? "Yeah…" _

_How do you like the outfit for school? We have to wear it everyday!_ "Ano… I don't like how short this skirt is but otherwise it's okay." ["Um..."]

_Why?_ "Because I'd freeze in the winter!" [I know they have a winter's outfit but Makao, let's assume, receives her clothes during the winter… The girls are just complaining they can't wear "in-style" clothes.]

_Do you play tennis?_ "Of course I play tennis! I love it!" [The girls trying to figure out how Tezuka and she met.]

_How do you like Seigaku? "Oh yes, I love Seigaku so far!"_

_What are your favorite colors?_ "Saa… I like the colors lavender, aquamarine, and ruby." ["Well..."]

Once the teacher noticed that she was getting tired of answering so many questions she interrupted, "Eto6, I think that Kawashima-san has answered enough questions for the day, huh? Now, it's for you to get back your English quizzes! Most of you did pretty good…" While handing out the quizzes, he pointed to an empty desk near a boy with ebony hair. His onyx eyes looked through the window with a bored look, his head settled in his arms, quiz already on his desk, not a red _'X'_ in sight.

"Ah," she mumbled, not knowing what to do. The boy just turned his head toward her for a split second as a sign of recognition and then continued to look at the window with little interest. She then sat down, all her energy deflated but then she heard someone whisper her name and she perked up, _why would they be talking about her?_

* * *

A/N: The end. Sorry it had to be so short… everything was so… weird. I didn't know how to end it and I saw how Mary Sue-ish she was and everyone was so out-of-character… and I don't know. Argh, my paragraphs are horrible. Please tell me how I can improve my writing!

Cya in a month or two! =)

_~ Dawn Uzumaki =^_^=_


End file.
